


關於遊戲和年齡的大討論

by uglykirikuu



Category: DC Comics
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-30
Updated: 2014-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-19 09:27:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2383268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uglykirikuu/pseuds/uglykirikuu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“這很不公平你知道嗎！我是說，現在你是一個身上至少一半都是機械的人類，區區電子遊戲這玩意會難倒你嗎？”沙贊氣憤得把遊戲機摔在地上，軟綿綿的地毯承接住這個小小的機器的時候發出一點噁心的啪嗒聲。</p>
            </blockquote>





	關於遊戲和年齡的大討論

**Author's Note:**

> SY:http://www.movietvslash.com/thread-136605-1-1.html
> 
> lofter地址：http://vanuatu.lofter.com/post/2365d3_254899f  
> 靈感來自Geoff Johns在推特上發佈的那張鋼骨和沙贊一起打遊戲的圖片。地址見：http://vanuatu.lofter.com/post/2365d3_254899f  
> 另外宣傳一下我做了一個沙贊的漫畫資源資訊的lofter小站，地址見：http://shazam-captianmarvel.lofter.com/  
> 文章真的是很短小可愛的類型，希望大家喜歡XD

“這很不公平你知道嗎！我是說，現在你是一個身上至少一半都是機械的人類，區區電子遊戲這玩意會難倒你嗎？”沙贊氣憤得把遊戲機摔在地上，軟綿綿的地毯承接住這個小小的機器的時候發出一點噁心的啪嗒聲。 

 

“我還真的不知道，我覺得這挺公平的。”鋼骨關掉了遊戲並把遊戲機撿起來，“只是你太缺乏耐心了。進攻需要有策略不是一個勁猛打，我都很擔心你會毀掉我的遊戲機。”

 

鋼骨收好了遊戲機抬頭看了一眼沙贊，他雙手環胸，依舊有些氣呼呼的。“如果我用魔法來抗擊你的科技你要怎麼說？就好像說，我是魔法系的而你是機械系，所以你明顯是具有種族天賦！”天吶這是什麼道理。 

 

“你就好像在說所有的黑人都點滿了說唱的種族天賦一樣，但是事實上也有不少白人的說唱不錯。”鋼骨挑起眉毛用一種不可思議的眼神看著沙贊……或者說是比利·巴特森，“據我所知你還有所羅門的智慧，但是你依舊只有十五歲……” 

 

“十五歲怎麼了？你該多看看青少年劇了，多少十五歲的少年拯救了世界啊，還有你看過海扁王嗎，還記得超殺女嗎？而且還有羅賓，他比我還要小。”沙贊用手指戳了戳鋼骨堅硬的金屬胸部。真沒禮貌。 

 

“他們都是受過訓練的，你只是獲得了魔法力量。”鋼骨反駁著，“雖然我也是直接接受改造……恩，讓我這麼說，但是至少我有好好利用它們……我不是說你沒有，我是說你的心態和思想還沒有做好準備。” 

 

“嗯哼，你說得對，天哪我無法否認。”沙贊有些生氣，站起來就走了，“或許我應該找些別的什麼人和我一起打遊戲，而不是和你一起。你知道嗎我真受不了你。”

 

“過一會兒你就會回來的。”

 

“我不會的。我可以和超人還有閃電俠競速，我可以和神奇女俠聊聊你們的神話故事，我還可以和綠燈俠比比胡鬧。胡鬧，呵，咱們等著瞧吧。”

 

 

 

 

過了一會兒沙贊又灰溜溜走了回來。

 

“沙贊！”他吼了一聲，閃光之中他又變回了比利·巴特森。

 

“對不起，維克托……我是說，我錯了。”比利穿著一件紅色的畫著S的超人標誌的帽衫，走過來的時候他把帽子給自己蓋上，“我們還是繼續玩吧。”

 

比利走到他身邊坐下來，轉過頭用大大的藍眼睛盯著維克托。盯著鋼骨。哦，狗狗眼，我恨所有的可愛的狗狗眼。維克托想著。

 

“恩哼，”鋼骨說，“怎麼樣？”

 

“呃，你就不能什麼時候給我留點臉面嗎……”比利摸摸鼻子，“超人不知去向，我問了火星獵人，他說應該是在哥譚。我不知道他去哥譚能做什麼，蝙蝠俠一向不歡迎別的英雄去他的城市……然後，綠燈用戒指把我關在了球里送給了閃電，閃電聽我一說就問我是不是要和他下棋……至於海王，我找不到他。神奇女俠說海王就在我後面，我覺得這很恐怖就像個鬼故事，於是我就驚嚇著跑回來了。”

 

“那好吧。”維克托說，又拿出了遊戲機，“我會讓你幾招的。”

 

END.


End file.
